


我把你当朋友，你却……(Genesis x Hojo)

by concentrategranules



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 杰内西斯和宝条在一起后的部分相处瞬间。





	我把你当朋友，你却……(Genesis x Hojo)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC就别介意了，这两个都是我男神，后面那个更是我精神导师

神罗公司的电梯里，杰内西斯看着电子屏上的数字逐渐上升，最后电梯“叮”地一下停在了目标层。

走出电梯，杰内西斯转向了科研部。

这个时候宝条还不在，他便熟练地抓过一个扶手转椅，把自己摔在上面坐着。他等着那个人过来，走公事公办的例行检查程序。但另一方面，他也想抓紧时间和那个人多相处一会。

百无聊赖的杰内西斯从怀里拿出心爱的叙事诗。

“君乎

因果之缘 梦想也好 荣耀也罢已然尽失

女神开弓 放尽箭矢”

杰内西斯停了下来。他想起很久以前，当初他也正好在念这一段。

“这说的好友间决斗场面。”那时候突然出现一个奇特的声音，声音的主人轻描淡写地说了这么一句。

当时他一愣，回头便看见宝条带着一群科研人员从他身边经过。这是他真正意义上的第一次认真注意到这位神罗公司的科研部门的部长。

那个人，无论什么时候都喜欢穿着白大褂当外套，或许是因为这是科学家的常服。同时杰内西斯注意到的还有那圆框的眼镜下的一双阴鸷的眼睛，仿佛锋利的尖刀。

回想着过去的时候，杰内西斯已经把书合上了。

“……那究竟是什么呢……”歪在转椅上，他喃喃地自言自语着。

闭眼垂头，镇静一下思绪以后，他起身走到窗子边。望着窗外，这个地方视野居高临下，能够看见米德加的钢铁之躯的冰冷模样。

“‘女神的赠礼’，对我们来说，究竟意味着什么呢？”杰内西斯又问着自己。

“谁知道呢？”沙哑的声音打断了杰内西斯的思绪，带着玩味的语调回答着杰内西斯。

从一开始宝条就是这个样子。而这就是最开始杰内西斯想接近那个人的原因，那一秒宝条看着他的眼神，让他潜意识就怀疑着这个男人。

是不是，宝条知道些什么？

现在他回头看着宝条，脑子里却依然还是满满的《LOVELESS》。可惜，最终章丢失了，杰内西斯想，自己是如此渴望得知结局。

“彷徨摇曳心灵的水面

泛起轻微的涟漪”

杰内西斯眼神落在宝条身上，嘴上依然吟诵着最爱的古老的叙事诗。

宝条对《LOVELESS》依旧兴趣缺缺、觉得它很无聊，但是他也并没有打断杰内西斯，反而饶有兴味地盯着正看着自己的杰内西斯。

吟诵的声音停止，杰内西斯安静地看着宝条，一片静寂。

或许是几十秒，也或许是几分钟宝条打破了这氛围：“你最近心态不是很好。” 

“骄傲失却 羽翼褪去 终局将至。”杰内西斯没有正面回应宝条的问题。

“你在担心什么？”宝条继续问，而这依然没有得到回答。然后宝条便忽然岔开话题：“杰内西斯，你觉得，我最喜欢你哪方面？”

杰内西斯很奇怪宝条怎么忽然问起了这种问题，不过下一秒他还是给出了回答，语气非常肯定地说：“脸，当然是脸。”

宝条微微愣了一下，他忽然就笑了起来，声音越笑越大：“哈哈……哈哈哈……杰内西斯，你太出乎我的意料了。”

接着宝条忽然抬手，按住了杰内西斯的上臂。这让杰内西斯脸色一变。

他上一次战斗伤到了点胳膊，此时他才忽然注意到有什么不对劲。

“怎么了？”宝条表情写着关心，但是眼底的情绪却是一副早就知道了的模样。而且他也并不介意杰内西斯发现这一点。

习惯了宝条这副糟心样子的杰内西斯低头皱眉看着自己的伤处的位置。它确实好得有点慢，几乎是以前的两倍时间。

一等特种兵的自愈速度应该没这么慢吧。不过杰内西斯还是说：“啊不必在意，我很快会好。”

宝条瞄了一眼杰内西斯：“是吗？”

一边说着，宝条一边回到办公桌前，掏出一串钥匙：“跟我来。”

当杰内西斯跟着他来到另一个房间的时候，他看见宝条从一个保险箱里拿出了什么东西，接着宝条就展示在了他的面前。

“这是……”杰内西斯看着宝条手里的针管，里面是绿色的、带一点点浑浊的液体，看起来和之前他用过的特种兵注射的强效恢复液没什么区别，可是杰内西斯直觉这不对劲。

那细微的毛骨悚然感让杰内西斯恍惚了那么一小下。

“放心，杰内西斯，我不会坑你。”宝条解开了杰内西斯的外套，拉上他的袖子露出了他的胳膊，然后轻轻地，将针尖刺了进去。

“是吗？”杰内西斯看着宝条慢慢推入注射器，“你阴人的时候总是让人防不胜防。”

“那我阴过你吗？”宝条阴恻恻地笑着。

杰内西斯沉默着，但最后他还是回答：“我不知道。”回答的时候，宝条已经将那点试剂注射完毕。

“你可以叫它J，”宝条拔出针头的时候说，“现在，你可以走了。”

真是随心所欲。杰内西斯想。此人多半接下来是私下对这注射器毁尸灭迹。

然后他离开科研部，匆忙去往特种兵训练室。

而杰内西斯不知道的是，宝条一直在看他的背影。

啊呀……真是令人感到悲哀啊，可怜的杰内西斯……你什么都不知道。宝条想，不过我并不介意，而你也什么都不需要知道。

二流科学家的失败之作，不过我不介意。

因为你真的很有意思，太有意思了，所以我决定接管你，你将成为我的标本。

至于你的愿望，亲爱的杰内西斯，你所追求的“女神的赠礼”，那太过渺茫了，它几乎不可能真实存在。

但是这种事情，我能够为你解决，也只有我才能为你解决，而我确定我现在、以及未来很长一段时间还是非常乐意这么做的。

而你，不需要想什么别的，只要保护好我的头脑就好。这是你身为特种兵的责任。

更是我赋予你的资格。

回到训练室和朋友对战了的杰内西斯疲惫地靠在墙上休息着。

“即使是没有约定的明天

我也一定会回到你所在的地方”

杰内西斯依然在念诗。他仍然觉得那个总是穿着白大褂的人知道些什么。

总有一天我要撬开他的嘴，杰内西斯想。

闭上眼睛，眼前仿佛又出现了宝条的样子。透过那圆框眼镜，那后面的眼里的意味依然不明。

他握紧了手里的赤红的剑。

现在他感觉好多了。

End If？

与被萨菲罗斯厌恶的人成为恋人这件事情，对着萨菲罗斯隐瞒了这么久……杰内西斯终究还是有那么点不好意思。

那就向他坦白吧。

于是在杰内西斯面前有了一个脸色极其复杂的萨菲罗斯。

“这个，还是有点抱歉的……但是我确实觉得和他成为一对的感觉很好……”

面前的萨菲罗斯嘴唇动了动，一副欲言又止的样子。

“有什么话你直说吧。”杰内西斯说。

盯了半天眼前一脸大义凛然的杰内西斯，萨菲罗斯终于艰难地问出了口。

——“我把你当朋友，你却想当我继父？！”

True End

**Author's Note:**

> 原谅我的剧情魔改。然而写到后面我真是觉得宝条也太攻了_(:з)∠)_不过他好多话也是直接从原作扒的，所以我才说是剧情魔改。  
> 以及这把魔性的拉郎拉得真愉快（大太刀透胸而过）


End file.
